


Penumbra NSFW Art Book - Second Citadel

by Illuminahsti



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Art, Multi, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: (So far only Bouquet)Will range from suggestive to smutty





	1. Lizard Smooch

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91596274@N02/32393810878/in/datetaken/)

Let! Rilla! Kiss! The Lizard! 


	2. Vine Caress

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/91596274@N02/32393810578/in/datetaken/)

I would blame this on the Penumbra discord, but in reality I have no excuses 


End file.
